In recent years, by making the best use of merits including low power consumption and low environmental load, LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) are used for various types of products of electric and electronic devices, including small-size displays such as mobile communication devices such as cell phones, medium/large-size displays such as personal computers and liquid crystal TVs, console panels and in-car illumination of cars, household illumination, signboards and display lamps, signals and other household articles.
LEDs are usually used in a form of a LED package; and the LED package is constituted mainly of a light-emitting semiconductor element (LED), lead wire, a reflection plate serving also as a housing, and a transparent encapsulating member to encapsulate the semiconductor element.
As materials to be used for the reflection plate, heat-resistant plastics are known. For example, PTLs 1 to 3 disclose, as compositions to be used for LED reflection plates and the like, compositions containing: a polyamide composed of a dicarboxylic acid unit and a diamine unit wherein the main component of the dicarboxylic acid unit is a terephthalic acid unit; and titanium oxide.